


More than a dream

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Free Verse, Suicidal Thoughts, bc poor Dom everything was turning to shit for her D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When Dominique looks for stability, she finds it, courtesy of Pansy.





	More than a dream

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Paper Pearls, for Xmas 2011.

If only

(_if only_)

If only things didn't

s-H.a:T_t,e!r

around Dominique

[then she wouldn't feel so vulnerable.]

But how can the girl _not_

c

r

u

m

b

l

e

when everything's b;r;o;k;e;n?

{Mum&Dad split}

{Vic's got no room in her life for anyone other than Neville}

{Louis doesn't talk to her anymore}

{Aunt Gab's got her own life to live}

&&it…hurts

frankly, Dominique is hurt

-not just on the outside-

the inside aches like the dickens, too

**(and she's tired of being told to**

**^CHIN UP^,**

**because she ** _ **can't** _ ** get over things**

**so easily)**

&&if she hadn't walked into that shop

if she hadn't thought that wedding things would cheer her up

if she hadn't thought that the jewelry&&veils

would keep her from going to that bridge

(((and throwing _it_ all away)))

then she probably wouldn't have found

the ~*~**ONE**~*~ thing

that makes her feel safe

in a world that's

sunken into the

c–r–a–p–p–e–r

and what's more beautiful than finding a _l o v e_ that rescues you

from the

**[d]**

**[a]**

**[r]**

**[k]**

**[n]**

**[e]**

**[s]**

**[s]**

?

But even though she sees the

sSsSsSnake

several times in succession

&&_pouring_ everything out to her

makes it all feel -better-

Dominique is

S_c_A_r_E_d

[what if she imagined it? what if this is all some kind of mirage?]

but MONTHS don't just crop up out of nowhere

&&Pansy is able to

K*

i*

s*

s*

the nightmares away

{don't worry, Dom, Pansy has no place to be

other than at your side}

**Author's Note:**

> :') It's been a while since I did something so emotional…but it's quite darkly pretty, isn't it? And angsty…if you caught what Dom was thinking of doing… Remember to talk to someone if you ever feel that way! Dx *mew cares* Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt "falling," because Dom certainly was on a downward spiral, huh? :+ I hope you return to FFN soon, Clairebear! X3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :']
> 
> 2017 note: Wow. I actually kind forgot that I'd written this in 2011 (well, not the fic but the idea). Anyway. It feels a bit like an AU to "[It's Called a Funhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502129)." :O


End file.
